Avatar VS Mii
Avatar VS Mii is SSS42X2's 5th OMM of his second season. It features the Avatar from Microsoft and the Mii from Nintendo. Description The former rivalry between Microsoft's Avatar and Nintendo's Mii ends here and now! Who will take the title as king of custom characters? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! 60 SECONDS! 1 VICTOR! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! Fight Intro Coming on to a online server that he never seen, the Mii '''was not going to see easy times. Another player, the '''Avatar '''comes from behind and throws a Wingstick at the Mii, but he is brought to shock as the Mii just grabs it and breaks it. Seeing the Mii's expression was showing he was ready for a fight. The Avatar puts up his dukes, while the Mii gets his skills ready. He sets his custom moves and gets ready for battle. Only one would walk away the champ. Fight (Cue Light Rival - Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale) '''NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! The Avatar pulls out a machine gun and fires as the Mii jumps out of the way and equips the Arm Cannon. He fires some plasma shots, destroying the machine gun. The Avatar then goes in close and does a flurry of kicks and punches, but is stopped as the Mii blocks an incoming kick. He kicks him up into the air and dropkicks him down and hits the Avatar with a Dio (MUDAMUDA.) 50.. The Avatar puts on the Iron Man suit and shoots repulser blasts from the suits palms, stunning the Mii for a bit. The Mii focuses and throws a Shot Put, missing its target, and equips a sword. The Avatar equips the Energy Sword and they both trade blow for blow, until the equips another Arm Cannon and shoots the Avatar directly in his chest. 40.. A shot is felt throughout the Avatar, as he gets stabbed by the Mii's blade. The Mii does two punches and then an uppercut. The Avatar pulls out the sword and breaks it in half and then equips the Master Chief armor, while the Mii equips the Mega Man X armor. The shots by both fighters were incredibly not hitting their targets, but the Energy Sword was still equiped. 30.. The sword drawed the Mii into getting close and using the Z-Saber while the Avatar used the Energy Sword to defend himself. It was a heated battle, but in the end, the Z-Saber came out as the one who sliced the Energy Sword in half. The Avatar equips Tracer's Pulse Bomb and throws it, stunning the Mii. The Avatar then gets close and equips a kunai. 20.. The kunai slashes the Mii countless times, and the Mii gets kicked and hooked to a wall. The Mii was now not going to holding back. He jumps up, and throws tons of fireballs at the Avatar, who wasn't fast enough to avoid them all. The Avatar and Mii both start glowing, green and red respectively, and clash. Both punch each other's fist. 10.. The Avatar kicks the Mii's arm, the Mii punches the Avatar's leg. Both counter each and every attack and made it look like something you would see in Dragon Ball Z. Both get tired and lose their immense power. 5.. The Avatar closes in. 4.. The Avatar punches the Mii. 3.. The Avatar equips the Hulk Gloves 2.. The Avatar charges up a punch 1.. The Avatar goes in for the punch, but the Mii does a fully charged Ultimate Uppercut and knocks out his rival. K.O! The Mii disconnects from the server and joins a new one, one where he was familiar with. This Melee's winner is... ''The Mii! '' Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees